La vengeance de Sebastian Michaelis
by Captain Eo
Summary: "Je te laisserais faire ce que tu voudras de Sebastian". Ciel pensait que ça serait amusant mais finalement le seul qui s'amusa vraiment de la situation fut Sebastian. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Sebastian x Ciel, un peu de Sebastian x Grell.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour bonjour ! _

_Et bien voilà, après des années à errer sur ce site merveilleux, je me décide finalement à publier quelque chose...J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, sont les bienvenues._

_Titre : La vengeance de Sebastian Michaelis_

_Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji est la propriété de Toboso Yana et Square Enix_

_Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel et un peu de Sebastian x Grell_

_Rating : M _

_Il y aura un lemon mais ça n'est pas pour tout de suite._

_Et maintenant bonne lecture !_

« Si tu acceptes de m'aider, je te laisserais faire ce que tu voudras de Sebastian pour toute une journée »

C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Il avait besoin qu'on le protège et puis l'idée était amusante. Imaginer le majordome entre les griffes du shinigami mettait le comte Phantomhive d'une meilleure humeur qu'à l'accoutumée. Bien sûr, IL n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Grell Sutcliff s'était jeté sur le démon, bras ouverts, sourire carnassier aux lèvres et nez en sang. Sebastian n'eut aucun mal à éviter cette torpille rouge en se décalant d'un pas, laissant le shinigami s'écraser pitoyablement par terre.

-Maiiis ! S'offusqua Grell avec une moue boudeuse. Tu es a moi pour une journée !

Le majordome ne semblait pas comprendre et interrogea le comte d'un regard suspicieux.

-je lui ai promis que tu serais à lui pour une journée, s'il m'aidait. Une promesse est une promesse. Fit alors le jeune garçon avec un sourire non dissimulé.

Sebastian ne répondit rien, jetant un coup d'oeil au shinigami qui était à ses genoux, le regardant d'un air ridiculement suppliant.

-s'il te plait Se-ba-su-chan !

Voyant que son majordome était loin d'être d'accord, Ciel Phantomhive décida de jouer sa dernière carte.

-c'est un ordre Sebastian.

Le démon sembla se crisper un instant puis s'inclina légèrement.

-yes, my lord.

Grell Suttcliff sauta de joie.

Sebastian resta muet comme une tombe.

Et Ciel se contentait de voir son majordome en difficulté.

Seulement voilà, il aurait dû se douter que le démon ne l'aurait pas laissé gagner si facilement. La journée de « soumission » de Sebastian avait pourtant bien commencé. Grell le suivait partout dans le manoir, essayant d'attirer son attention en débarquant habillé d'une robe à froufrous ou de sous vêtements féminins. Le pauvre majordome avait du mal à exécuter ses tâches quotidiennes avec ce shinigami bondissant qui le collait comme son ombre et réclamait des baisers chaque minute.

-tu ne tiens pas ta parole Sebas'chan ! Ciel Phantomhive m'a promis un baiser de toi ! Un baiser avec la langue !

Le brun soupira. Comment son bocchan avait-il pu promettre de telles choses ? Ce gamin avait donc tant envie que ça de lui rendre la vie difficile ?

Il ne réagit pas à la demande de Grell et continua son affaire. Seulement le shinigami devint de plus en plus bruyant au fil des heures et Ciel commença légèrement à saturer, d'autant plus que tout ce beau monde squattait son bureau sous prétexte de lui donner un cours de littérature.

-Sebastian. Je t'ai donné un ordre. Dépêche toi de faire ce que te dis cet énergumène.

Le démon jeta un coup d'œil à Grell qui sanglotait contre « ce vilain Sebas'chan qui ne fait même pas de bisous » et soupira pour la énième fois de la journée. Il se résigna et s'approcha du shinigami.

-Grell Suttcliff, j'accepte votre requête. Je vais vous donner un baiser. Dit il de sa voix grave, faisant frissonner le shinigami qui se redressa d'un coup, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Le brun s'approcha de Grell jusqu'à être pratiquement collé à lui. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille tandis que son autre main retirait délicatement ses lunettes. Puis il saisit son menton du bout des doigts et se pencha sur le shinigami pour l'embrasser.

-tch, fit Ciel qui assistait malgré lui à la scène qui se déroulait dans son bureau.

Grell s'accrocha aux épaules de Sebastian en répondant au baiser, ses joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Son cœur battait la chamade, ENFIN ! Un baiser de Sebas'chan ! Il sentait qu'il allait défaillir. Aussi, il tenta de faire tenir sa promesse au démon et essaya de passer sa langue au travers des lèvres du brun qui laissa le shinigami envahir sa bouche. Grell fut si surpris de la capitulation du démon qu'il gémit de surprise. C'est à ce moment là que Ciel décida qu'il en avait vu suffisamment.

-assez !

Sebastian se sépara rapidement de Grell qui tomba au sol, ses jambes ne le tenant plus.

-Maiiiiis ! C'est méchant d'arrêter un baiser à un moment si excitant ! Se plaint-il

-vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez non ? Sebastian retourne à ton travail, j'en ai assez d'étudier, de toute façon j'ai mal au crâne à cause de vous, dit il en se massant les tempes.

-mais Bocchan, je n'ai pas donné entière satisfaction à Grell Suttcliff. La journée n'est pas finie...

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Sebastian n'annonçait rien de bon. Lui qui refusait jusqu'à présent de satisfaire la demande du shinigami, le voici qui entrait pleinement dans le jeu.

Le majordome posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de Grell qui le regardait avec amour. Il lui prit la main et chuchota suffisamment fort pour que Ciel puisse entendre.

-ce soir, ma langue visitera bien d'autres endroits que votre bouche, Grell-san.

Le dit Grell-san s'évanouit avec un sourire extatique alors que Ciel s'était levé brusquement de son bureau.

-Sebastian ! Ne dis pas des choses si dégoutantes devant moi ! Sortez d'ici ! Tous les deux !

Le majordome s'inclina, toujours souriant, et sorti en trainant le shinigami par son manteau. Ainsi fut enclenchée la terrible vengeance de Sebastian Michaelis.

Et Ciel était maintenant dans son lit, il se tournait et se retournait dans les draps sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il était pourtant allé se coucher serein, enfin disons, aussi serein que peut être un jeune garçon de 12 ans torturé par son passé, mais rien ne semblait le troubler plus que d'habitude. Il s'était allongé dans les draps après que Sebastian l'ai mis en chemise de nuit et avait laissé son esprit vagabonder au pays des rêves. Seulement voilà, le plan du majordome avait été mis à exécution. Le résultat étant que le comte ne pouvait pas dormir pour cause de pollution sonore nocturne. C'est que le shinigami avait une sacré puissance vocale.

Quand Ciel avait entendu les premiers gémissements, il s'était dit « non, il n'aurait pas osé...? ». Puis le volume sonore ayant monté en intensité, il avait sauté sur ses deux pieds et avait tapé contre le mur en demandant le silence. Aucune réponse ne lui était parvenu, pire encore ça n'avait fait qu'augmenter les soupirs de l'autre côté de la cloison où se trouvait la bibliothèque.

Ciel ordonnerait à Sebastian de nettoyer la bibliothèque de fond en comble trois fois d'affilé pour le punir.

Le petit comte était retourné dans son lit en espérant que le majordome en aurait bientôt fini. Mais la fin mis du temps à arriver, Ciel eu le temps d'apprécier le langage fleuri de Grell alors qu'il approchait de l'apothéose. Il y eu un grand cri puis le silence.

Le comte sortit une nouvelle fois de son lit, avec la ferme intention d'aller dire à Sebastian ce qu'il pensait de lui et de ses manières. Il pénétra dans le couloir et se planta devant la porte de la bibliothèque qu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir avant de constater qu'elle était déjà entre ouverte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par l'embrasure et ce qu'il vit le fit se figer instantanément.

Grell Suttcliff, nu comme un vers, était allongé sur le dos sur une des tables de la bibliothèque. Il était essoufflé et tentait difficilement de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal. Il fallait dire que Sebastian ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Tout aussi nu que le shinigami, il était allongé au dessus de lui et lécher avec envie ses tétons durcis.

-Se...Sebas'chan...je n'en peux plus...arrêtons là...

-déjà ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire...pervers.

-nous l'avons fait plus d'une fois...

Ciel se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Savoir que son majordome s'adonnait à ce genre d'activités était une chose, y assister en était une autre. Le comte avait presque arrêté de respirer tant il avait peur de se faire surprendre. Il avait vraiment l'impression de voir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Il recula d'un pas dans le couloir, souhaitant de tout son cœur s'en aller le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible. C'était sans compter le sixième sens aiguisé du démon qui lança un regard à la porte, apercevant le visage rouge de honte de son maître. Ciel se figea sur place tant la lueur dans les yeux de Sebastian était terrifiante. Il se sentait comme une proie, une pauvre victime arrivée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le démon sourit et continua sa tâche en prenant bien soin de ne pas quitter son maître du regard. Le comte se sentit comme électrisé et s'enfuit à toutes jambes pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Une telle chose n'avait pas pu arriver. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il rêvait, c'était la seule explication plausible. Sebastian ne l'avait pas regardé ainsi, c'était une illusion, rien d'autre. Comment aurait-il pu oser lever sur lui un tel regard ?

Ciel se sentit tout à coup épuisé, comme si cette vision l'avait vidé de toute son énergie. Sa tête commença à tourner, son corps se fit lourd et des fourmillements remontaient le long de ses jambes. Il se porta machinalement vers son lit et s'endormit avec l'impression d'être fiévreux.

-bonjour, bocchan. Il est 8h.

Ciel fit la grimace quand la lumière du jour l'éblouit à travers ses paupières closes. Il se redressa doucement et ouvrit les yeux avec précaution. Quel mal de crâne ! Il ne se souvenait pas que quelque chose aurait pu lui donner une telle migraine. Il était de toute façon trop tôt pour réfléchir.

-ce matin, je vous ai préparé un thé rouge venu d'Afrique. Il y a également de la brioche et du pain d'épice.

Ciel ne répondit rien, les yeux dans le vide, il attendait sur le bord du lit que son majordome vienne l'habiller. Il avait l'impression d'être nauséeux, comme s'il avait mangé quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à digérer la veille. Mais Sebastian ne pourrait pas lui servir quelque chose d'indigeste.

Il soupira pendant que son majordome choisissait un ensemble gris dans l'armoire. Il fit balancer ses jambes pour essayer de se stimuler un peu plus mais en vain. Quelque chose n'allait pas ce matin, quelque chose d'inhabituel et de particulièrement inquiétant. Si c'était imprévu, ça ne pouvait être que mauvais, surtout dans un moment où il était si vulnérable, à moitié endormi.

Et Ciel finit par trouver le _nœud_ du problème. Ou plutôt il le vit. Il le vit alors que Sebastian s'était agenouillé devant lui dans le but de lui enlever sa chemise de nuit. Le majordome avait à peine posé un genou à terre qu'il se figea. Ciel suivi le regard du démon et se crispa à son tour. La voilà, la cause de son malaise. Une bosse déformant la chemise de coton blanc du Comte Phantomhive.

Les doigts du jeune garçon saisirent le draps avec force tandis qu'il serrait les mâchoires. Jamais il n'avait été si humilié. Rouge de honte et de colère, il repoussa le majordome d'un coup de pied, ignorant qu'il lui offrit le temps d'une seconde le spectacle de son entre jambe nu.

-sors d'ici ! Disparais !

Sebastian s'inclina et sortit sans un mot. Ciel garda un moment les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle le majordome était sorti. En 12 ans de vie, c'était la première fois qu'il se réveillait avec une...avec une...une érection ! Ciel aimait contrôler les choses. Il n'aimait pas les surprises que lui réserver son corps comme être malade et maintenant...ça ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et pour ça, il fallait qu'il comprenne le mécanisme d'apparition de cet imprévu. Il n'était pas certain de trouver des études sur les érections matinales, de ce qu'il savait ça arrivait comme ça. Peut être à cause d'un désir sexuel ? Mais Ciel était loin de ça encore. Rien ni personne ne lui faisait éprouver une quelconque émotion corporelle de ce genre.

Soudain il se rappela de la veille. Sebastian nu, allongé sur Grell, qui lui lançait un regard effrayant.

Cette image, tout aussi terrifiante qu'elle pouvait l'être aux yeux du Ciel mental, l'était beaucoup moins pour le Ciel physique. Une boule de chaleur s'était installé dans le ventre du comte et descendait, descendait...

Le jeune garçon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant la bosse de sa chemise de nuit grossir.

-espèce de sale démon ! Cria-t-il de rage

Il se laissa retomber sur lit, se plaçant sur le ventre, espérant que cet effet non désiré disparaisse, un peu comme lorsqu'il était malade et qu'il s'allongeait ainsi pour diminuer ses crampes d'estomac. Si l'idée paru intelligente, sa réalisation se révéla être une horrible bêtise. En effet, la pression du matelas contre son érection ne fit qu'augmenter la chaleur née dans son ventre un peu plus tôt. Et Ciel se trouva dans un bien drôle d'état. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Il voulait que cette chose disparaisse mais en même temps il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il...soulage une envie naissante et incompréhensible. Son bassin bougea, comme s'il était doté d'une volonté propre, et le petit comte ne pu empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres. Et il en rougit, serrant les poings si fort qu'il garderait certainement des marques d'ongle sur ses paumes. Mais son corps se foutait bien de ce que pouvait être la gène ou la honte et il le lui fit savoir en se frottant contre le matelas. Ciel était fou de rage mais il n'arrivait pas à aller au delà de la volonté de son corps. Il avait perdu une bataille contre lui même, c'était d'autant plus rageant. Et il continua à se frotter, laissant échapper des soupirs de plaisir. Il avait terriblement chaud et pourtant il frissonnait. Des images s'imposaient à lui sans qu'il le veuille, une silhouette noire qui s'approche de lui, une main gantée qui lui met son cache-œil, un sourire démoniaque, un regard brillant de désir qui le fixe...C'est à cette dernière image que Ciel sentit son corps son contracter alors qu'il gémissait de honte.

Il resta un instant sans bouger, reprenant difficilement sa respiration. Il sentit alors quelque chose de chaud et humide au niveau de son entre jambe et se redressa prestement. Il souleva sa chemise avec précaution et constata avec étonnement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'urine mais d'une substance blanche gluante. Le comte pensa à cet instant qu'il avait vraiment touché le fond.


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre : La vengeance de Sebastian Michaelis_

_Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji est la propriété de Toboso Yana et Square Enix_

_Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel et un peu de Sebastian x Grell_

_Rating : M _

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vraiment ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira...Quand j'ai écris ça j'étais malade donc j'espère que c'est pas trop bâclé ni bourré de fautes d'orthographes...

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**xran **: eeuuuh non absolument pas, je me suis juste inspirée de l'épisode en question où Ciel fait cette promesse à Grell. Tu me fais peur là !

**gynny : **merci beaucoup ^^ Voilà la suite !

Le jour même, Ciel décida que Meirin s'occuperait de l'habiller le matin. Il était absolument hors de question que le démon repose un pied dans sa chambre. La domestique fut très étonné de ce changement. Sebastian était la perle des majordomes et elle même était bien maladroite. Elle eu d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à habiller le jeune comte. N'y voyant rien, elle mit 5 bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à nouer le cache œil de Ciel. Mais il valait mieux ça que d'apparaitre nu devant Sebastian. Meirin ne remarqua pas la tâche humide sur la chemise de nuit et ne posa pas de question quand le jeune maître lui ordonna de la mettre à laver.

Ciel avait pris son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre puis il avait demandé à Tanaka-san de remplacer Sebastian dans le programme de la journée. Le vieil homme ne posa pas de questions quant à ce changement, le jeune maître devait avoir ses raisons. Le comte sentait qu'éviter Sebastian à longueur de temps allait être difficile, ça ne durerait surement pas éternellement mais Ciel avait besoin de temps. Tanaka-san n'était pas aussi efficace que le démon mais il était aussi dévoué, si ce n'est plus.

La matinée sembla durer une éternité. Que faisait Sebastian en ce moment ? C'était la question que Ciel se posait à longueur de temps.

-le repas est servi, Bocchan. Annonça le vieux majordome

Le jeune garçon soupira, il repoussa la pile de lettres envoyées par divers collaborateurs et se leva pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, trop contrarié par les événements de la matinée. Ses sourcils étaient rarement restés froncés de manière continue aussi longtemps.

C'est donc avec mauvaise humeur qu'il s'installa à sa table. Devant lui les couverts en argent étaient parfaitement alignés, le dessous d'assiette en porcelaine au centre, le verre en cristal face à lui. Ciel était certain que c'était Sebastian qui avait dressé la table. Cette pensée le troubla pour une raison inconnue ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le froncement de sourcils.

-Tanaka-san, mon assiette, ordonna-t-il pour mettre fin à son trouble

Le vieux majordome n'eut pas le temps de répondre car les portes s'ouvrirent sur celui que Ciel avait évité toute la matinée. Sebastian, égal à lui même (parfait donc...), portait élégamment le repas du maître des lieux.

-ris de veau avec sa sauce à la truffe et son riz blanc de Chine, annonça le majordome

Il posa l'assiette devant Ciel qui la regarda comme si ce n'était qu'un tas de boue. Devant l'air si peu convaincu de son bocchan, Sebastian tenu bon d'ajouter que ce riz était un cadeau de Lau. L'attitude du garçon ne changea pas d'un pouce. Lorsque le démon était entré, il avait eu un frisson très désagréable et la peur de croiser son regard, comme la nuit dernière, lui faisait garder les yeux sur son plat.

-quelque chose ne va pas, Bocchan ?

Ciel entendit dans la voix de son serviteur qu'il souriait. Il le provoquait. C'était inadmissible. Les poings serrés, les mâchoires crispées, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais, il s'apprêtait à sortir une réplique cinglante mais les portes de la salle à manger s'ouvrirent violemment, claquant contre le mur.

-SEEEEE-BAAAA-SUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAANNNN !

Grell Suttcliff, les bras tendus vers le majordome, se retrouva bien vite étalé par terre, le pied du dit majordome écrasant sa joue. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment il arrivait si vite à le mettre au tapis.

-encore vous ? Fit Ciel, visiblement très en colère.

-guand on aibe on gompte bas (1), répondit difficilement le shinigami toujours au sol.

-vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, allez vous en, vous me coupez l'appétit.

Sebastian libéra Grell qui se massa la joue en espérant que son visage ne soit pas trop abimé. Puis son regard passa de Ciel à Sebastian, de Sebastian à Ciel...il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ici.

-tu n'ordonnes pas à Sebas'chan de me chasser d'ici ?

Le comte foudroya l'autre du regard.

-oh ? Tu as l'air irrité, Petit.

PETIT ? Si ce hurlement fut interne, l'expression du visage du jeune garçon semblait traduire assez fidèlement son état de pensée.

-aaah ! J'ai dis petit comme j'aurais pu dire mignon, essaya de se rattraper Grell visiblement impressionné par l'aura meurtrière qui entourait Ciel.

Sauf que « mignon » n'était pas acceptable non plus. Pire encore, Sebastian ne pu retenir un petit rire.

-ça suffit ! Cria le comte en se levant brusquement, renversant le verre en cristal qui resta intact par chance. Comment osez vous vous moquez de moi tous les deux ? Vous êtes chez moi ici, je ne permettrais pas d'être ridiculisé par deux imbéciles. Retournez à vos activités scabreuses.

Tout en disant cela, Ciel avait foudroyé Sebastian d'un regard mauvais, osant finalement le regarder dans les yeux. Le majordome et le shinigami tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre, surpris. Cette complicité agaçait encore plus le jeune garçon.

-de quoi parlez vous, Bocchan ?

-ah toi ne fait pas l'innocent ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

La patience de Ciel Phantomhive avait des limites et il était clair qu'elles étaient largement dépassé.

Une nouvelle fois, Sebastian eu une expression d'incompréhension alors que Grell souriait de toutes ses dents pointues.

-Sebas'chan, je crois qu'il parle de _ça_.

Le visage du démon s'éclaira soudain.

-oh, de _ça. _Voyons Bocchan, seriez vous envieux ?

Le sang de Ciel ne fit qu'un tour et en une fraction de seconde, le majordome reçu les ris de veau, la sauce à la truffe et le riz blanc de Chine en plein visage. Il n'avait pas vu cette attaque venir, lui pourtant si expérimenté. L'assiette retomba sur le carrelage et se brisa en mille morceaux. Sebastian était un majordome mais aussi et surtout un démon, il avait une sorte de fierté et là en l'occurrence sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Tout dégoulinant de truffes, il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

Le comte lui était rouge de honte et de colère, comment Sebastian osait-il l'humilier de la sorte ?

Grell Suttcliff s'était caché derrière une colonne, seul un œil apeuré dépassait de derrière le marbre.

-ce n'est peut être pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil pour ça, non ? Dit il incertain.

-vous ! Taisez vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un parasite ! Je ne comprends même pas comment vous osez réapparaitre devant moi après ce que vous avez fait !

Le majordome se nettoya du mieux qu'il le pu, effaré de voir son habit tout taché. Mais tout à son office, il réfléchissait. Il sentait qu'ils étaient en train de vivre un quiproquo et qu'il fallait vite démêler sa situation.

-Bocchan, je crains qu'il y ait un malentendu. Que nous reprochez vous exactement ?

Un malentendu ? Quel malentendu ? Sebastian et l'autre taré avaient fait des choses complètement indécentes, il n'y avait pas de malentendu, il les avait vu. Bien sûr, Ciel modéra ses propos.

-je vous reproche d'avoir eu un comportement déplacé dans l'enceinte de mon domaine. Le « contrat » que j'avais passé avec Grell Suttcliff incluait un baiser mais surement pas ce que vous avez fait hier soir dans la bibliothèque.

Sebastian et le shinigami restèrent sans voix. On entendait les mouches voler. Ciel mit ça sur le compte de la gène.

-dans la bibliothèque ? Bocchan, je suis navré mais je pense qu'il s'agit d'une erreur. Grell Suttcliff et moi sommes restés dans les cuisines où je l'y ai autorisé à finir votre crème glacée préférée. Je pensais que vous étiez en colère à cause de cela.

Le jeune garçon ne comprenait plus rien. Quelle crème glacée ? Mais de quoi il parlait bon sang ? Faisait-il exprès de ne pas comprendre ? Il les avait vu de ses propres yeux, nu l'un contre l'autre à se murmurer des insanités. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il rougit. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, Sebastian ne lui ferait pas croire le contraire.

-je vous ai vu ! Ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi !

-êtes vous sûr que vous n'avez pas rêvé ? Demanda Sebastian avec un micro sourire

-Aaaah ! Sebas'chan et moi faisant des chôôôôôses ! Quel merveilleux rêve !

L'air béat de Grell laissa rapidement place à une grimace de douleur alors que le démon écrasait son pied.

-quoi qu'il en soit Bocchan, je vous assure que je n'ai rien fait avec cet individu qui puisse ressembler de près ou de loin à une activité sexuelle.

-je confirme aussi. Des promesses, des promesses mais rien en retour ! Pourquoi croyez vous que je ne suis toujours pas parti ? Pleurnicha Grell.

Ciel ne comprenait plus rien. Toute cette histoire lui avait permis d'atteindre en un temps record un degrés d'énervement relativement élevé.

-vous, disparaissez. Ordonna-t-il au shinigami qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sebastian, je ne suis pas fou, je vous ai vu faire...ce genre de choses. Dis moi la vérité, c'est un ordre.

-je me dois d'insister, Bocchan. Je n'ai rien fais de tel avec Grell Suttcliff. Je suppose que vous avez dû rêver.

Un silence lourd tomba. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une chose pareil ? Ça n'était pas possible. Il s'en souvenait si clairement. Et de toute façon, pourquoi irait-il rêver d'une chose aussi perverse ? Ça n'était pas logique. Il fallait l'avouer, Ciel ne connaissait rien aux choses de la vie et encore moins aux choses de la vie entre hommes. Comment aurait-il pu rêver de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Comment pouvait-il savoir que certaines zones étaient plus érogènes que d'autres ? Les tétons par exemple, il avait vu Sebastian s'attarder longuement à cet endroit c'est donc que forcément...mais à quoi pensait-il bon sang ?

-Bocchan, puis-je me permettre de vous poser une question indiscrète ?

Ciel ne répondit pas, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, il n'aurait pas du y repenser. Sebastian prit ce silence pour un oui, qui ne dit mot consent n'est-ce pas ?

-ce matin vous m'avez chassé de votre chambre à cause de votre condition physique particulière, n'est-ce pas ?

Le comte devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le majordome se retenait difficilement de sourire, son Bocchan était tellement mignon.

-je...je...tu...ne parles pas de ça !

-allons Bocchan, il ne faut pas avoir honte, fit Sebastian d'une voix trop doucereuse pour être innocente. C'est tout à fait naturel pour un garçon de votre âge d'avoir ce genre de réactions. J'imagine que votre rêve érotique est à l'origine de...

-ne dis plus un mot ! Le coupa Ciel. Je t'interdis de me reparler de ça !

Et après avoir quitté la table en prenant soin de faire racler bruyamment la chaise sur le carrelage, le jeune garçon sortit de la salle à manger. Le démon soupira. Il s'était laissé dire que l'entrée dans l'adolescence des humains n'étaient pas tout à fait facile à vivre.

Allongé sur le dos dans son lit, Ciel regardait le plafond. Il avait décrété que Meirin s'occuperait de l'habiller et de le baigner par mesures de précautions mais il avait réintégré Sebastian dans le programme de la journée.

Il essayait de ne pas repenser aux événements de la journée. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que lui, Ciel Phantomhive, avait rêve de son majordome en train de...en train de...enfin vous avez compris (2). Et pour couronner le tout, il avait eu une...une...enfin je vais pas vous faire un dessin !(3) C'était inadmissible ! Comment avait-il pu ressentir le moindre désir juste en fantasmant...fantasmant ? Hum hum correction...Comment avait-il pu ressentir le moindre désir en imaginant de manière complètement involontaire Sebastian entièrement nu, allongé entre les jambes de Grell Suttcliff tel un félin s'apprêtant à dévorer une proie. Pourquoi cette vision l'avait troublé au point de le faire réagir physiquement ? Qui avait-il de désirable à la vue d'une langue léchant une peau frissonnante de plaisir ? Comment pouvait-on être excité après avoir croisé un regard de braise voilé par les prémices d'un orgasme...?

Ciel s'insulta mentalement d'idiot. Il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder trop loin et trop longtemps. Une nouvelle fois, il était...en érection. Bon sang, mais pourquoi s'obstinait-il à penser à cet épisode si perturbant ? Ne pouvait-il pas l'oublier une bonne fois pour toute ? Aussi il décida que cette fois son corps ne l'emporterait pas sur son cerveau. Il allait contrarier le plan de ses hormones par la force du mental. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et attendit. Non il ne ferait rien pour se débarrasser de cette manifestation physique, elle partirait seule une fois qu'elle aurait compris que l'intelligence l'emporte sur l'instinct le plus basic. Il ne ferait rien, rien du tout. Rien, rien, rien. Rien vous dis-je ! Non mais n'insistez pas, je sais que vous voulez qu'il se passe quelque chose mais non non non...

Oh et puis après tout, la première fois, ça avait fini par partir, pas vrai ? De toute évidence, le mental n'était pas suffisant, il fallait agir...intelligemment. Jugeant qu'il avait trouvé une réponse satisfaisante à ses réflexions, Ciel s'agita dans son lit et se mit sur le ventre comme la première fois. Il n'était pas question qu'il touche à _ça_ avec ses mains mais la technique qu'il avait inconsciemment utilisé la première fois s'était révélé tout à fait efficace. Le comte cacha son visage dans son oreiller, comme si quelqu'un pouvait le voir, et commença à bouger, beaucoup plus franchement que la première fois. Il se frotta contre le matelas, serrant les draps entre ses doigts devant l'intensité des sensations. Les yeux fermés, son esprit retrouva sans mal les images de Sebastian nu, son regard, son sourire étrange, et ces visions le firent soupirer. Comme pris d'hallucinations, Ciel vit le matelas se changer en Sebastian, comme s'il se frottait contre lui.

-Sebastian ! Gémit-il aussi surpris par son hallucination que par son orgasme soudain.

Lui qui pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, Ciel venait d'arriver tout droit en enfer.

To be continued...

(1)« Quand on aime on compte pas »...je savais pas si c'était si évident que ça qu'il disait ça donc j'ai mis cette petite note au cas où...

(2)Si vous avez pas compris, je peux vous donner un cours...enfin pas ce genre de cours mais un cours oral...enfin non mais si mais bon VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS !

(3)En fait si, ça pourrait être marrant.

Captain Eo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre : La vengeance de Sebastian Michaelis_

_Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji est la propriété de Toboso Yana et Square Enix_

_Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel et un peu de Sebastian x Grell_

_Rating : M_

_ Captain Eo vous dit bonjour !  
_

_D'abord, je m'excuse pour mon retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces temps ci. Je finis mon année scolaire en ce moment (oui je suis décalée, ma rentrée est en février) donc j'ai des examens. Enfin bref et j'ai aussi eu un impondérable...disons que je me suis mise à Stargate Atltantis et que je n'arrivais plus à décrocher. Je me disais "allez encore un épisode et j'écris" mais...épisode sur épisode et puis "oh il est tard bon bah au lit" et du coup Captain Eo n'avance à rien ! Quelle andouille je fais. _

_Ensuite merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews qui font vraiment chaud au coeur. Je crois avoir répondu à toutes les reviews des personnes enregistrées, j'ai eu un doute donc si j'ai oublié quelqu'un j'en suis désolé, qu'il se manifeste ! Pour me punir de cet oubli je ne mangerais pas de granola pendant une semaine..._

_Et pour les reviews anonymes : _

_ginny : ravie de voir que tu aimes toujours =D_

_Alexx : merci de ton commentaire =D Oui Ciel est dans de beaux draps, tu peux le dire. Et sache qu'il n'y a pas de jeux de mots pourris, il n'y a que des mauvais publics. _

_xran : aaah tu me rassures, si tu as le nom de ce doujinshi ça m'intéresse ! =D Merci de ton commentaire_

_Mimiee-chan : contente de t'avoir captivée, j'espère que ça va continuer, ce chapitre est assez différent des autres..._

_Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup moins drôle que les autres, j'en ai peur. Ciel entre dans une nouvelle période de sa vie, à cette époque on ne parle pas encore d'adolescence en tant que réel changement physique-psychologique, donc je voulais essayer de retranscrire la violence de ce changement dans un environnement qui n'explique pas l'origine de ces changements. Enfin vous verrez bien, si ça vous plait tant mieux, si ça vous plait pas dites moi quoi que je puisse rectifier le tir.  
_

_J'arrête de parler. Bonne lecture !_

-bonjour Bocchan ! Clama Meirin, de bonne humeur

Un grognement préhistorique lui parvint depuis le lit, ou plutôt depuis le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la couche de Ciel. Décidément, la femme de chambre se demandait bien ce que pouvait faire son maître pour défaire les draps de la sorte. Si elle savait la pauvre...

De plus, Ciel était de mauvais poil souvent, plus que d'habitude. Ses phrases étaient de plus en plus courtes et se rapprochaient plus du grognement animal que du langage humain. Tout son comportement avait changé. Le garçon, malgré son air froid, était pourtant un enfant calme. Il était maintenant devenu agressif et il criait plus souvent sur ses domestiques. Cela faisait bien une semaine que Ciel était comme ça. Un véritable animal sauvage.

-il faut vous lever Bocchan.

-ça va, j'ai entendu

Meirin n'ajouta rien et entreprit d'habiller le jeune garçon. Mais, brutalement, Ciel se dégagea des mains de la jeune femme.

-j'ai pas envie, je veux rester dans mon lit. Je t'appellerais quand j'aurais besoin de toi.

-mais Bocchan...

-j'ai dis que j'avais pas envie ! Rugit il

La femme de chambre s'inclina prestement et sortit, bouleversée. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son jeune maître. Jamais il ne lui avait parlait ainsi. Elle courut jusqu'aux cuisines où elle retrouva Bard.

-Meirin ? Ca ne va pas ? Demanda le cuisinier en voyant la jeune femme au bord des larmes

-non, c'est rien, répondit elle entre deux reniflements, c'est juste que le jeune maître m'a renvoyé de sa chambre, il m'a crié dessus.

Bard fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Il consola son amie du mieux qu'il pu, en racontant des blagues de son cru. Au fond, il se doutait de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du jeune maître. Il n'y avait pas dix milles explications. Dans la vie d'un homme, il y a un moment où l'on devient insupportable, c'est le passage à l'âge adulte. Cependant, Bard pensait que jamais Ciel ne passerait par là. Il avait murit très vite trop jeune, ça aurait dû l'immuniser contre ces manifestations étranges corporelles et comportementales. N'ayant pas de parents, il serait peut être difficile de canaliser cette violence naissante mais le cuisinier ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour son maître, Sebastian allait arranger ça...n'est-ce pas ?

Dans sa chambre, Ciel s'adonnait à sa nouvelle activité favorite et quotidienne, oui oui vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Comme à son habitude et selon un rituel bien précis, le jeune garçon était allongé sur le ventre et laissait son imagination vagabonder vers des pensées peu catholiques. Il ne se posait plus la question de pourquoi et comment, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que son corps et un endroit bien particulier était devenu plus sensible qu'avant.

Auparavant, Ciel ne prenait conscience qu'il avait un corps que lorsqu'il souffrait. La souffrance physique ou morale était une partie intégrante de sa vie. Mais le plaisir, c'était nouveau. Certes, il prenait plaisir à manger une bonne pâtisserie, surtout quand il savait que Sebastian avait usé de son merveilleux intellect de démon pour une basse besogne telle que la préparation d'un gâteau. Ce n'était pas un véritable plaisir physique parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel. Aujourd'hui peut être, s'il mangeait une forêt noire, il verrait les choses autrement car il avait pris conscience de son corps comme étant une source de plaisirs. Mais le corps était gourmand, le jeune garçon s'en était rendu compte et à présent il ferait tout pour que cette merveilleuse source ne se tarissent pas. Au fil des jours, il avait perfectionné ses nouvelles pratiques, s'autorisant à murmurer le nom haï entre deux soupirs. Mais il avait besoin de plus, il sentait que son corps, maintenant habitué au plaisir, en demandait plus.

Aussi ce matin là, son imagination l'avait conduit droit dans les bras du démon, subissant milles tortures de ses longues mains presque osseuses. Il le voyait sous lui, souriant narquoisement, le fixant de ses yeux rouges. Ses pensées avaient toujours été les mêmes jusqu'à présent, il était toujours au dessus de Sebastian, après tout il était son serviteur. Mais cette fois, son imagination lui joua un tour. En rêve, le majordome renversa le garçon sur le dos et s'installa entre ses fines cuisses. Ciel aussi surpris, qu'outré, laissa pourtant le démon prendre le dessus. Les yeux fermés, le jeune noble saisit un de ses oreillers et le coinça entre ses jambes, comme s'il s'agissait de Sebastian. Un violent frisson lui parcouru l'échine. C'était encore mieux qu'avant. Il resta un instant sans bouger, comme si le moindre mouvement le ferait exploser. Mais il n'y tint plus et saisit fermement l'oreiller qu'il appuya contre lui. Il le frotta contre son entre jambe en imaginant encore qu'il s'agissait de Sebastian. Pour la première fois, une de ses mains s'égara sur son maigre torse, lui qui, jusqu'à présent, refusait de se toucher directement. Pour se convaincre, il se mit à penser que ce n'était pas sa main mais celle de Sebastian. Tout était de sa faute de toute façon, et aussi un peu celle de Grell mais surtout celle de Sebastian ! C'était de sa faute s'il avait commencé à avoir des idées bizarres, sa faute s'il avait imaginé des scènes tout à fait indécentes, sa faute s'il avait eu des envies coupables, sa faute s'il gémissait son nom en ce moment même. Déchargé de toute culpabilité, Ciel pu jouir sans retenu, profitant jusqu'à la dernière seconde de cette décharge électrique provoquée par l'orgasme.

Tic toc tic toc tic toc tic toc tic toc

-j'en ai assez, je ne veux plus étudier, souffla le jeune garçon en repoussant son livre d'histoire sur le bureau

-cela ne fait qu'une demi heure que nous travaillons, Bocchan, fit Sebastian en le rappelant à l'ordre.

-et bien c'est trop long.

Ciel poussa le livre si loin qu'il tomba sur le parquet dans un bruit sourd. Le majordome lança un regard torve au livre et le ramassa en soupirant avant de le reposer devant le garçon.

-Bocchan, il est important que vous étudiiez pour que...

-j'ai dis que j'en avais assez, tu es sourd ?

Le jeune garçon envoya un regard noir au majordome quand celui-ci rouvrit le livre à la bonne page. Soudain, Ciel bondit sur ses jambes, saisit le livre et le lança sur Sebastian.

-tu ne comprends pas quand je parle ? Espèce d'imbécile !

Le démon savait que la violence contenue de son jeune maître finirait par s'exprimer. Depuis une semaine, il était devenu une vraie bombe à retardement, restant retranché dans sa mauvaise humeur.

Mais ce n'était pas une excuse. Ciel avait habitué Sebastian a un caractère certes capricieux mais beaucoup moins violent. Il ne se laisserait pas faire par ce petit bout d'humain. Enfin, jusqu'au moment il lui donnerait un ordre.

Mais le démon ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en formuler un et fondit sur le garçon, le saisissant à la gorge. Ciel voulut parler, probablement pour lui donner l'ordre de le lâcher mais Sebastian resserra sa prise, plaquant le jeune noble dans son fauteuil.

-je ne supporterais pas bien longtemps un tel comportement de votre part...Bocchan.

Aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait attraper, Sebastian lâcha sa gorge et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Ciel resta un instant le souffle coupé, assis dans le fauteuil du bureau. Tout s'était passé trop vite, il ne comprenait pas trop. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, seul ce que son corps voulait exprimer était important. Pourquoi réfléchir alors qu'on est en proie à une telle colère ? Ciel saisit le livre d'histoire, la cause de cette situation, et en déchira les pages avec hargne. Il se débarrassa de la carcasse de l'ouvrage en la lançant contre le mur. Avec un cri de rage, il renversa le fauteuil, ouvrit les tiroirs du bureau et en sortit chaque document qu'il déchira, froissa et jeta à travers la pièce. Il se sentait comme possédé par la colère elle même. Il n'épargna rien dans la pièce. Les rideaux furent déchirés, les vases cassés, les vitrines brisés, les meubles dévastés.

Épuisé, le garçon se laissa tomber sur le sol et regarda la pièce. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin d'extérioriser sa colère de cette manière. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? D'abord ces activités nocturnes et maintenant ça ? Tout ça c'était la faute de Sebastian. Il lui avait fait quelque chose, forcément. Il se vengeait de ces années de servitude.

-mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? S'exclama soudain Bard, alerté par les bruits de vases brisés. Bocchan ! Vous n'avez rien ?

Le cuisinier se précipita sur le garçon, assis sur le sol. Mais Ciel repoussa violemment les mains rugueuses qui s'étaient posées sur ses épaules.

-ne me touche pas ! C'est dégoutant.

-mes mains sont propres, Bocchan, fit Bard sans comprendre.

-tu es comme Sebastian. Tu ne penses qu'à ça.

Et sur ces mots, le comte sortit de la pièce, laissant seul le cuisinier qui n'avait rien compris.

Le soir, Ciel devait se rendre à un bal organisé par le Vicomte de Druitt. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y aller au vue de sa dernière rencontre avec le blond mais il fallait faire bonne figure. Et puis peut être que ça le divertirait assez pour le calmer, même s'il ne se faisait pas d'illusions.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à cette soirée, beaucoup de nobles. Il allait devoir se forcer à sourire.

-aaaaaaah ! Quelle merveilleuse apparition ! Que puis-je faire face à une beauté si froide ? Comment rester de marbre ? Pardonnez moi seigneur car je vais défaillir devant ce portrait de la Perfection !

-bonsoir à vous aussi Vicomte.

Le Vicomte, avec sa discrétion habituelle, avait accueilli Ciel comme à l'accoutumée, clamant qu'il était magnifique blablabla. Cet homme avait vraiment un problème.

Le jeune comte avait tenu à ce que Sebastian l'accompagne afin de lui faire subir l'humiliation de devoir rester avec les majordomes dans une pièce adjacente, comme le voulait la coutume. Une façon de le punir de l'avoir à moitié étranglé dans le bureau. Mais à présent, Ciel s'ennuyait, rien ni personne ne l'intéressait ici. Comme tout être humain qui s'ennuie, le garçon se dirigea vers le buffet afin de s'occuper les mains. Il se fit servir une part de tarte tatin qu'il dégusta sans grand plaisir. C'était fade, celle de Sebastian était meilleure...

-Dégueulasse...donnez moi autre chose, fit une voix près de Ciel

C'était un jeune garçon, un peu plus âgé que lui. Il était blond avec de grands yeux bleus. Sûrement le fils d'un invité. Le comte observa du coin de l'œil ce qui se passait. Visiblement le blond avait pris une part de gâteau au chocolat et n'avait pas été conquis. Il goutait à présent à la tarte tatin. Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête vers Ciel.

-toi ! Comment trouves-tu cette tarte ?

Le jeune garçon toisa le blond d'un regard mauvais. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et il le tutoyait. Voilà des manières qui ne plaisaient pas au comte Phantomhive.

-absolument infecte, répondit il simplement

Le blond sembla satisfait et jeta son assiette sur la table.

-rien de tout ça n'est mangeable. Dites au chef cuisinier que c'est un incapable.

Sur ces mots, il mit la main au milieu d'un gâteau à la crème, en gouta un peu sur le bout de son doigt et fit la grimace.

-je laissais une dernière chance à ce gâteau mais visiblement j'ai eu trop d'espoirs.

Il s'essuya la main sur le veston d'un des serviteurs et se tourna vers Ciel.

-tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup t'amuser.

Le comte ne répondit rien. Ce garçon était un grossier personnage, il n'avait aucune envie d'échanger le moindre mot avec lui.

-et tu n'as pas l'air bavard non plus.

Il ne l'était de toute façon pas en temps normal, ce n'était pas pour ses beaux yeux que ça allait changer.

-tu es très mignon.

-quoi ? Hoqueta Ciel en rougissant

-HAHA ! J'ai réussi à te faire dire quelque chose !

Le blond se mit à rire sans s'arrêter et surtout sans discrétion. Le jeune comte n'avait qu'une envie c'était de partir mais son éducation voulait qu'il se montre courtois même devant une telle personne.

-mais je le pense. Tu es très mignon.

Le garçon se rapprocha de Ciel et, sans prévenir, le saisit par la main, l'entrainant rapidement à sa suite dans les couloirs du manoir du Vicomte de Druitt.

La surprise passée. Ciel tenta de se dégager de la prise du blond, toujours en courant. Mais l'autre ne le laissa pas faire, il tenait fermement son poignet et riait à gorge déployée des vaines tentatives du comte Phantomhive. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement de courir, stoppés par un mur qui leur barrait la route.

-lâchez moi ! Comment osez-vous ? S'exclama Ciel, tirant sur sa main pour la récupérer.

-il faut demander gentiment.

-mais qui êtes vous bon sang ?

-quelle importance ? On ne fait que s'amuser, on a pas besoin de savoir comment on s'appelle.

-vous trouvez ça amusant ?

-pas toi ?

Le blond eu une moue boudeuse, comme contrarié que Ciel ne s'amuse pas. Non, il ne s'amusait pas, absolument pas. Ce gamin était venu interrompre sa soirée, il le tutoyait, il se comportait si vulgairement alors non, il ne s'amusait pas.

-tu t'ennuyais non ? Si je n'étais pas venu te voir tu serais encore devant le buffet à te dire que cette tarte est vraiment immangeable, mais tu la mangerais quand même pour faire bonne figure et honorer l'hospitalité du Vicomte de Druitt. A la place, nous avons couru dans les couloirs, loin de la foule et nous allons découvrir les noirs secrets de ce pervers.

-quoi ? Quels secrets ? Mais de quoi parlez vous enfin ?

-ça ne te dirait pas de savoir ce que trafique le Vicomte ? Voir l'envers du décors ?

Comment ce garçon savait-il que le Vicomte était impliqué dans de sombres affaires ? Ciel était méfiant. Ce blondinet en savait trop pour que ce soit de la pure curiosité. Il s'agissait d'être prudent.

-rendez moi ma main, donnez moi votre nom et je vous suivrais.

-oh, si ce n'est que ça. Voilà ta main, dit il en relâchant le poignet rougit du plus jeune. Et voilà mon nom : Comte Alois Trancy.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Titre : La vengeance de Sebastian Michaelis_

_Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji est la propriété de Toboso Yana et Square Enix_

_Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel et un peu de Sebastian x Grell_

_Rating : M_

_Touuuuuutes mes excuses pour ce monstrueux retard ! Mon pc m'a malheureusement claqué entre les pattes...j'ai plus ou moins fais le deuil...j'aimais beaucoup mon Christian (oui je donne des noms à mes appareils électroniques...). J'ai donc dans un premier temps subi l'extrême détresse de vivre sans ordinateur. Puis j'en ai racheté un (que j'ai baptisé Rodney, en hommage à Stargate Atlantis...vous vous en foutez d'accord...), super je dois dire, les sims tournent vachement mieux qu'avec Christian, enfin bref. Quand je me suis rendue compte que j'avais perdu toutes mes fics...ça a été un coup dur et j'ai vraiment plus eu la motivation de continuer. J'avais déjà écris le chapitre 4 et le réécrire me semblait impossible. Finalement je l'ai fait et il me semble peut être même mieux que le premier jet. Ma foi..._

_Donc encore désolé ! Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 qui, j'espère, va vous plaire, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais le lemon est tout proche. Sans trop vous en dire, je peux déjà affirmer que le prochain chapitre sera très euh...chaud disons ^^_

_Avant de lancer le chapitre, réponse à la review anonyme :_

_**Himeru-chan** : je te prête une serviette éponge spécial bave sur le clavier si tu veux, j'en ai plein...Alors pour ta question...hmmmm bah moi je sais mais si je le dis c'est plus une surprise...disons que je pense que ce chapitre répondra à ta question =D_

_Comme à chaque fois, j'ai un doute, je sais plus à qui j'ai répondu pour les personnes inscrites sur donc si je n'ai pas répondu à votre review, manifestez vous ! _

_Bon maintenant je me tais et bonne lecture !_

Il n'aurait pas dû le suivre. Mais pourquoi il avait accepté bon sang ? Il n'avait aucune raison de s'intéresser aux affaires du Vicomte, après tout il n'y avait jamais eu mort d'homme...n'est-ce pas ? Pas d'après ses sources en tout cas, le Vicomte était un marginal mais sûrement pas un assassin. Mais alors pourquoi avait-il suivi cet énergumène ?

Le blond l'avait entraîné dans une pièce qui semblait être une bibliothèque et, à force de toucher à tout, il avait ouvert un passage secret derrière une statue grecque. Alois s'y était jeté sans prendre les moindres précautions, l'entrée aurait pu être piégée. Ciel, lui, s'était méfié. Il avait examiné la statue et le système d'ouverture. Rien ne semblait dangereux, c'était juste...un passage secret.

Le comte Trancy avait fait demi tour après avoir constaté que l'autre ne l'avait pas suivi et l'avait pris par la main, s'assurant qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. La porte du passage se referma derrière eux, les privant de lumière.

-voyez dans quelle situation vous nous avez mis !

Alois éclata d'un rire cristallin et serra un peu plus sa prise sur le poignet de Ciel.

-c'est plutôt excitant !

-je ne trouve pas. Nous sommes coincés ici sans lumière, sans savoir quelle direction prendre.

-on va longer le mur, on arrivera forcément quelque part . Allez viens !

Une main contre le mur, l'autre emprisonnée par celle du comte Trancy, Ciel réfléchissait à toute allure. S'il se retrouvait en danger, il ferait appel à Sebastian bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'exposer les talents de son majordome aux yeux du blond. Il allait devoir essayer de se débrouiller un maximum avant d'utiliser sa carte secrète.

-à quoi tu penses, Ciel ?

-à rien qui ne...comment connais-tu mon nom ?

-difficile de ne pas te reconnaître. Un gamin taciturne avec un œil caché, ça ne court pas les banquets.

-concentrez vous sur le chemin.

-et si tu arrêtais de me vouvoyer ? C'est vexant.

-et votre façon de me tutoyer est vulgaire.

Alois ne répondit pas. Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Le jeune garçon était tout à fait satisfait d'avoir fait taire ce sale blondinet. Mais ce fut de courte durée quand il se souvint de leur situation. Le comte Phantomhive commençait à être oppressé. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être ainsi dans le noir le plus complet sans savoir à quoi ressemblait la pièce autour de lui. Dans sa chambre, il pouvait encore visualiser ses meubles, ses bibelots, les fenêtres, les rideaux. Ici, ça n'était pas possible et la panique commença à le gagner.

-avançons plus vite, ordonna-t-il

-je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-alors faisons demi-tour.

Alois s'arrêta et se tourna vers Ciel, enfin vers ce qu'il pensait être Ciel, se repérant au son de sa voix.

-tu n'as pas peur du noir quand même ?

-mais... ! Que... ! Pas du tout ! Cette situation est simplement ridicule.

-tu trembles.

Cette affirmation fit frissonner le jeune garçon, parce que c'était vrai mais également à cause de la soudaine proximité de la voix d'Alois. Dans le noir, il ne pouvait absolument pas situer son interlocuteur à vue, mais de toute évidence, le blond était penché vers lui. Son hypothèse se confirma quand la joue du comte Trancy se colla à la sienne. Immédiatement, Ciel tenta de repousser l'individu, une telle proximité avec un autre être humain n'était pas tolérable. Mais le jeune garçon fut comme foudroyé quand il sentit une langue caresser son oreille (si cette scène vous rappelle quelque chose, c'est normal). Le brun repoussa violemment Alois et recula si brusquement que sa tête heurta le mur derrière lui.

-qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Seul des bruits de pas rapides lui répondirent. Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus d'ailleurs. Ciel ne pouvait pas le croire, il l'avait laissé tout seul dans le noir. Il était parti ! Le jeune garçon frissonna à l'idée d'être seul dans l'obscurité et se mit à son tour à courir, les mains tendues devant lui telle une momie, de peur de se cogner. Il ne savait pas s'il allait dans la bonne direction mais peu lui importait, l'important était de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Le couloir semblait interminable. Le bruit de ses propres pas résonnait, il n'entendait plus ceux d'Alois. Il fut tenter un instant de faire appel au démon mais il percuta quelque chose de mou.

-fais attention !

-Alois ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça ? Alors que tu.. !

Ciel ne finit pas sa phrase, « alors que tu me léchais l'oreille » non ça il n'avait pas envie de le dire.

-j'ai cru entendre un bruit et je crois que j'ai raison, il y a une porte ici. Je t'attendais avant de l'ouvrir.

-et bien je suis là maintenant, ouvre cette porte, ordonna le plus jeune, impatient de sortir d'ici.

-je constate que notre précédent contact physique a enfin permis que tu passes au tutoiement.

Le brun resta sans voix devant cette affirmation plus que véridique. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de répliquer car Alois ouvrit la porte. De toute façon, il n'avait absolument rien à répondre. Aussi il décida qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, que s'il voulait qu'il le tutoie, il le ferait, qu'importe les convenances, le blond ne semblait absolument pas préoccupé par ce genre de choses.

Une faible lumière éclaira le couloir alors qu'Alois passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-alors ? Demanda Ciel

-viens !

Le blond s'engouffra par l'ouverture sans dire un mot de plus. Le comte Phantomhive soupira, agacé, et le suivit. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce plutôt sombre, sans ouvertures vers l'extérieur. La seule source de lumière provenait des rainures du plafond, vraisemblablement fait de planches, comme s'il y avait une autre pièce éclairée au dessus d'eux. Ils n'entendaient rien à part une sorte de brouhaha, comme si plein de personnes chuchotaient, mais rien de compréhensible.

Soudain, des bruits de pas sourds les firent sursauter. Quelqu'un marchait sur le plancher au dessus d'eux. Alois fit signe au petit brun de le suivre et ils s'assirent dans un coin de la pièce.

-maintenant mes chers amis, déclara une voix bien connue de Ciel, laissez moi vous présentez notre dernière trouvaille. Un véritable trésor venu tout droit des indes.

Il y eut un son de froissement de tissu suivi d'exclamations impressionnées provenant de l'assistance. A ce stade là, plus de doute possible. Ils étaient sous les planches d'une scène.

-laissez vous séduire par l'exotisme de cette créature, son teint doré, ses cheveux brillants et ce regard sauvage. Messieurs, mesdames, mes amis, pour cette merveille de la nature, nous commenceront à 1000 livres sterling.

Ciel était à moitié surpris. Il se doutait que le vicomte Druitt avait un pied dans des affaires louches, mais pas au point de faire du commerce d'êtres humains et visiblement d'esclaves.

Les enchères montaient à une vitesse folle, les nobles se disputaient un être humain comme s'il s'agissait du dernier manteau à la mode.

C'était inhumain...mais ça n'était pas du ressort de Ciel. La reine ne lui avait rien demandé et il n'était pas le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était en toucher deux mots discrètement placés au vicomte lui même et le menacer gentiment.

-bien, ta curiosité est satisfaite. Maintenant allons nous en...Alois ?

Le jeune garçon se rendit compte que le blond avait disparu. Depuis combien de temps il n'en savait rien. Son regard parcouru rapidement l'endroit et il constata qu'une porte dérobée était ouverte dans le fond de la pièce. Il s'y précipita, inquiet des intentions du comte Trancy. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais vraiment vraiment mauvais.

La petite porte donnait sur l'arrière de la scène où étaient présentées les « créatures ». Ciel aperçu des cages, des chaînes, des entraves, tout un attirail qui donnait la chair de poule.

-Alois ? Chuchota le brun, n'apercevant toujours pas le blond

Blond qui apparu, caché derrière une des cages. Le comte Phantomhive cru qu'il allait hurler quand il constata que le plus âgé était torse nu et n'avait gardé comme vêtements que son short et ses bas.

-mais tu es fou ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

Alois sourit largement, ravi de constater la légère coloration des joues de Ciel.

-je me déguise.

-en enlevant des vêtements ?

-exactement. Je vais me faire passer pour une marchandise.

Le brun se pinça l'arrête du nez, les sourcils froncés dans un effort intense de réflexion.

-explique moi ton plan parce que là je n'y comprends rien.

-je veux savoir combien je vaux

Ciel se demanda un instant s'il avait bien entendu. Il resta d'abord inexpressif, comme si la réponse du blond avait glissé sur lui comme l'eau sur les ailes d'un canard. Puis, la phrase résonna dans son esprit tel un écho dans une vallée . Son nerf auditif achemina le message par voix axonale jusqu'au cerveau où les neurones s'échangèrent l'information à l'aide des connexions synaptiques afin de l'analyser. Et malgré tout ce charabia barbare, malgré tous les efforts que Ciel avait mis en œuvre pour comprendre, malgré la composition physiologique de son système nerveux apte à comprendre un grand nombre de phrases elles mêmes composées de champs lexicaux variés...l'information resta impossible à traduire par le cerveau du jeune comte si bien que la seule chose qu'il réussit à formuler fut un « hein ? » hébété.

Alois n'attendait de toute façon pas de réponse de la part de son nouveau compagnon aussi, il sourit largement, et fonça vers la scène, laissant le petit brun à ses intenses réflexions.

-et bien, mes chers amis, je crois que nous avons une surprise de dernière minute !

Des exclamations impressionnées sortirent Ciel de sa torpeur et il réalisa que le blond était monté sur scène pour se faire...acheter. Ce type était cinglé. Il avait eu confiance en lui, pensant qu'il voulait découvrir et stopper les magouilles du vicomte Druitt. En réalité il voulait savoir combien il valait ? En livres ? Il n'y avait jamais eu de plan, à part celui de faire de Ciel le dindon de la farce.

La situation relevait à présent d'un autre niveau d'action. Il n'aimait pas ce satané blond, mais il n'allait pas laisser un noble britannique se faire humilier de la sorte. Le garçon retira son cache oeil et souffla, agacé :

-Sebastian, j'ai besoin de toi.

Un courant d'air glacé traversa la pièce et le majordome apparu, comme s'il sortait de l'ombre projetée sur le mur. Il s'approcha de son maître et s'inclina.

Le jeune comte ressenti l'espace d'une seconde une immense et intense satisfaction à l'idée de dominer à nouveau le démon. La sensation fut assez puissante pour faire apparaître sur ses lèvres un sourire suffisant mais si fugace que le sourire se transforma en rictus.

-je suppose que tu sais déjà ce qu'il se passe ici.

Ciel était si agacé d'avouer que Sebastian _savait _tout qu'il fit le maximum d'effort pour son ton paraisse dégagé.

-il faut pénétrer discrètement l'assistance et récupérer le comte Trancy sans que personne ne se rende compte de qui il est.

-yes, my lord.

Le démon entraîna son maître vers les rideaux de la scène et ils se faufilèrent dans la salle, cachés derrières le lourd tissus rouge sang qui recouvrait les coulisses jusqu'aux murs de l'immense salle de spectacle. Sebastian s'assit au dernier rang alors que Ciel se cacha derrière le fauteuil que le majordome occupait.

Alois était sur la scène, les mains liées et les yeux bandés. Il était à genoux sur le plancher, présenté comme du bétail. Le Vicomte avait déjà lancé les enchères qui montaient à des sommes astronomiques.

-attends que ça se calme et surenchéris, ordonna Ciel à son majordome

Mais les enchères allaient bon train. Tous semblaient subjugués par Alois et ce dernier en rajoutait franchement. Assis, les jambes écartés, il aguichait ouvertement les convives pour faire augmenter sa valeur. Finalement, le prix sembla se stabiliser à 900 000 de livres

-1 000 000 livres ! Lança alors Sebastian en levant la main

-1 000 000 livres pour le gentleman du fond, qui dit mieux ? Allons personne ? 1 000 000 pour le gentleman une fois. 1 000 000 deux fois.

-2 000 000 livres

Il y eu une rumeur dans la salle, tous se tournèrent vers l'homme qui avait proposé une telle somme.

Il se tenait debout derrière Sebastian, son visage caché par le col d'un long manteau noir. Ciel ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Les yeux dorés de l'homme tombèrent sur le jeune garçon censé être caché.

-laissez moi m'occuper du comte Trancy, murmura l'inconnu

Sebastian lança discrètement un regard à son maître qui lui intima d'un hochement de tête de laisser l'autre gagner les enchères.

-2 000 000 livres une fois...2 000 000 livres deux fois...3 000 000 livres trois fois, adjugé, vendu pour le gentleman. Félicitation, venez chercher votre lot cher monsieur.

L'inconnu s'approcha de la scène et récupéra le comte qu'il prit dans ses bras telle une princesse.

-c'est le moment de partir d'ici, Bocchan.

Le majordome se leva et entraîna Ciel jusqu'à un long couloir dont on sortait par un passage secret dissimulé derrière un tableau. La sortie débouchait sous le grand escalier de la salle de bal.

Ciel resta un instant avec le démon dans l'angle mort de l'escalier pour éclaircir la situation. Il lui expliqua tout mais omit volontairement les étranges pulsions du blond à son égard.

-Bocchan, je me permet de dire que vous avez été dupé.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et monta le ton.

-je ne t'ai pas demandé de me le rappeler. Maintenant, partons d'ici.

Le comte et le majordome sortirent de leur cachette et traversèrent la salle de bal toujours pleine de monde pour rejoindre la sortie. Le jeune garçon ne pensait qu'à une chose, partir d'ici, rentrer chez lui et éventuellement réfléchir à un moyen de mettre un terme à ce commerce sordide d'êtres humains.

Ils avaient presque atteint les grandes portes du manoir quand...

-Ciel ! Attends !

Une fusée blonde se jeta sur le garçon au point de le faire tomber par terre.

-Alois !

-Ciel ! Claude m'a tout raconté ! Tu as essayé de me sauver ! Merci !

Le comte Phantomhive était à moitié sonné par la chute et l'autre moitié à cause de l'autre énergumène qui lui hurlait dans les feuilles. Et puis de quoi il parlait ? Claude ? Le sauver ?

-je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! Enfin j'ai bien une idée mais...

Alois lança un sourire étrange à Ciel qui frissonna de...peur...ouais allez de peur. Non parce que ça ne pouvait être que de peur, n'est-ce pas ? Un sourire pareil franchement ça fait peur. Pourquoi Ciel aurait-il ressenti une chaleur naissante dans un endroit très particulier de son anatomie ? Aucune raison ! Donc c'était son imagination et il avait bel et bien peur. Ce sourire n'avait absolument pas ramené à son souvenir la sensation de la langue mutine du blond sur son oreille. Jamais ! Ce sourire terrifiant n'était en rien prometteur de milles et une merveille.

Sebastian contemplait, un peu hébété, son bocchan allongé sur les coudes par terre avec cet étrange garçon à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Et ce qui l'interpella particulièrement fut l'étrange attitude de son maître. Il pouvait facilement distinguer le combat intérieur dans ses yeux. La lutte infernale de la raison sur le pulsionnel.

Le blond, quant à lui, ne luttait contre rien du tout. Son attitude générale démontrait de son intérêt pour le plus jeune. Et même plus que de l'intérêt. Sebastian sentait qu'il le voulait. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Et ces deux entités se regardaient fixement, comme si rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ciel avait le souffle court et les joues rouges. Alois souriait de plus en plus en largement, s'autorisant un petit gloussement de temps à autre.

Trop occupé à scanner la situation, le majordome n'avait pas vu le quatrième intervenant. Quand il finit par se manifester, Sebastian eu une drôle d'impression. Un mauvais pressentiment. C'était l'inconnu de tout à l'heure.

-Danna-sama, il est temps de partir.

Un majordome. Un diable de majordome.

-Maiiis ! Claude ! Je veux rester avec Ciel ! Chouina Alois après s'être relevé. Et puis je dois le remercier de nous avoir aidé.

Ciel ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi il l'avait aidé mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa principale préoccupation. Là tout de suite son problème était...gros...un peu trop gros, et très gênant. Surtout quand on porte un petit short (tout à fait délicieux à regarder pour nous autres, spectateurs). Il se releva et croisa ses mains discrètement devant son entre jambe. Enfin, il lui semblait que c'était discret mais il avait l'air tellement nerveux que toute dissimulation était vaine.

-et si tu venais chez moi Ciel !

-non ! s'exclama le garçon, surpris. Euh...je veux dire, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je dois rentrer chez moi.

-alors invite moi chez toi. Je te promet, je serais discret.

La discrétion semblait pourtant être un concept extraterrestre pour le blond...mais...

-c'est d'accord.

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé là, n'est-ce pas ? Quelqu'un avait dû prendre possession de son corps pendant les quelques secondes où il avait parlé, il n'y avait que cette explication. Non, il ne voulait pas de la présence du blond chez lui ! Alors pourquoi avait-il donné son accord ? Il y avait franchement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Il sentait qu'il allait regretter amèrement cette décision.

Alors qu'il montait dans la voiture qui allait les ramener au manoir, Ciel sentit le regard insistant de Sebastian se poser sur lui. Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu et saisit la main tendue du majordome qui l'aida à monter. Alois le rejoignit, fou de joie. Alors que le démon fermait la porte, définitivement contre la présence du blond, ce dernier le fixa d'un œil mauvais et lui tira la langue avant de tirer le rideau de la fenêtre.

To be continued.


End file.
